


Flirting With Cullen

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Inquisitor Trey Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bashful Cullen, Embarrassed Cullen, Flirting, M/M, harmless flirting, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey can't help playing tricks on the beautiful Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Cullen

"Our soldiers could do so much," Cullen was saying as Trey followed lazily, not quite stopping himself from once-ing over the handsome Commander for the umpteenth time. "We could..." Cullen paused suddenly and shook his head. He peered at Trey apologetically. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Trey considered the man before him and he felt a mischievous smile tugging at his mouth. He  _shouldn't_. Cullen used to be a Templar. The Chantry raised their men as chaste boys; nothing like the open man he was raised to be in the clan. Cullen wouldn't take it well. But maybe, Trey reasoned, that was exactly why he should... He chose his words carefully, unable to keep the smile from from his voice or his lips. "No, but if you have one prepared, I'd  _love_  to hear it," Trey purred sweetly, adding a wink so his suggestion couldn't possibly be missed.

Cullen's eyes widened a little. "I-I-uhhh," he stammered, immediately turning mottled scarlet. Trey watched his handiwork with open amusement, as Cullen reached up to rub his neck, eyes searching desperately for any other subject besides Trey's obvious meaning. He cleared his throat—Trey grinned gleefully at his discomfort— "Ahhh we still have a lot of work to do—"

"Ser!"

Clearly relieved, Cullen glanced at the scout then back at Trey. "As I was saying?" he sighed, nodding his head in a subtle dismissal.

Trey nodded back, not bothering to hide his huge smirk, and left the blushing soldier to his work.

As he walked away, he ran a hand through his hair and laughed, loud and giddy. He was quite pleased with himself and silently promised to work his magic on Cullen more often.


End file.
